Tu es mon bonheur
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Enfin, Cesare est de retour de Naples. Mais dès que Lucrezia le voit, elle comprend qu'il lui apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. A croire que le bonheur prend un malin plaisir à lui échapper, éternellement... Scène de l'épisode 3 de la saison 3 aux yeux de Cesare et de Lucrezia.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le 28eme (bordel...) OS sur The Borgias ! :D Toujours sur Lucrezia et Cesare, je reprends ici une autre scène de la saison 3, dans l'épisode 3 ! Je tiens à faire ici un petit récapitulatif des OS publiés jusqu'à maintenant sur cette série, afin que vous sachiez sur quels autres scènes j'ai écrit :**

**SAISON 1 : **

_**Innocente Lucrezia ~ Première scène de la saison 1 entre Cesare et Lucrezia.**_

_**Cauchemar ~ Scène fictive sur Lucrezia quand elle est à Pesaro.**_

_**Comme Abélard et Héloïse ~ Scène entre Cesare et Lucrezia juste après qu'elle ait reçu ses prétendants. **_

_**Tout n'est que mensonges, mon âme ~ Scène du lendemain du meurtre de Djem entre Cesare et Lucrezia.**_

_**Indigne d'elle ~ Plusieurs scènes de l'épisode 4 sur Cesare et Lucrezia.**_

_**Des ailes brisées ~ Plusieurs scènes entre Lucrezia et Cesare lorsqu'elle revient à Rome pour le mariage.**_

_**Un ange dans la nuit noire ~ OS totalement fictif qui aurait pu se passer dans la saison 1.**_

_**La Sainte Naïveté ~ Scène du couronnement du pape entre Cesare et Lucrezia.**_

_**Dans tes bras pour toujours ~ Plusieurs scènes du dernier épisode entre Lucrezia et Cesare.**_

**SAISON 2 : **

_**Aime-toi autant que je t'aime ~ Petite scène entre Cesare et Lucrezia quand ils regardent le bébé.**_

_**Il n'y à rien que je ne ferais pour toi ~ Scène entre Lucrezia et Cesare quand il l'attend après son rendez-vous avec Paolo.**_

_**Un jour viendra où tu tombera, mon frère ~ Scène entre Lucrezia et Juan après le meurtre de Paolo.**_

_**Ma Reine ~ Scène entre Lucrezia et Cesare quand ils sont dans la salle du collège des cardinaux. **_

**_Cœur_**_** Ensanglanté ~ Scène entre Cesare et Lucrezia quand il lui apporte le couteau qui à tué Giovanni Sforza.**_

_**Personne n'écoute ~ Scène aux yeux de Juan.**_

_**Notre Rivalité ~ Scène entre Cesare et Juan lors du baptême de Giovanni.**_

_**Le Monstre ~ Scène entre Lucrezia et Juan lors du baptême de Giovanni.**_

_**Notre Décision ~ Scène entre Lucrezia, Cesare et Rodrigo lors du baptême de Giovanni.**_

_**Mon frère, mon ennemi ~ Scène du meurtre de Juan aux yeux de Cesare.**_

_**Ce sera toujours nous contre le monde ~ Scène quand le corps de Juan est découvert.**_

_**Un village en bord de mer ~ Scène entre Lucrezia et Cesare quand ils sont dans la chambre à la fin de la saison.**_

_**Notre Victoire ~ Petit OS aux yeux de Lucrezia quand elle danse avec Cesare lors de ses fiançailles.**_

**SAISON 3 : **

_**Tu seras mienne ~ Scène finale de la série.**_

_**La première fois où je l'ai ressenti ~ Scène du baiser dans armurerie entre Cesare et Lucrezia.**_

_**La Sirène ~ Scène où Lucrezia se met nue devant Cesare. **_

_**Une si petite **__**aiguille ~ Scène entre Cesare et Lucrezia alors qu'elle lui demande de laisser Alfonso l'accompagner à Naples.**_

_**Tu es mon bonheur ~ Scène du retour de Cesare de Naples. **_

**Voilà, si vous avez loupez un OS, voici la liste si vous recherchait une scène précise :) sinon je reprends donc ici la scène des retrouvailles de Cesare et Lucrezia après qu'il à été à Naples avec Alfonso. Elle est aux yeux de Cesare et de Lucrezia, divisée en deux parties. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! :D **_**  
><strong>_

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : **_

**Aline ~ Réponses aux reviews sur "Une si petite aiguille" : **Coucou Aline merci pour tes reviews ! Pour ta requête sur les sentiments de Cesare lorsque Lucrezia s'offre à lui, tu à sauté un OS que j'ai écrit, j'ai écrit cette scène entièrement à ses yeux dans le OS « La Sirène », toute la scène où elle se met nue devant lui je l'ai décrite aux yeux de Cesare dans ce OS, alors tu devrais le lire si tu le veux, surtout que j'y ai répondu à ta précédente review !

Pour ta question sur Alfonso, malheureusement, je n'écrirais pas sur lui… simplement parce que je le déteste, au contraire de Juan qui me fascine. J'écrirais une scène entre lui et Cesare mais elle sera aux yeux de Cesare... Désolée :/ mais tu peux au moins lire le passage sur Cesare quand il voit Lucrezia nue dans le OS « La Sirène » et j'espère avoir ton avis pas de souci, merci de me suivre, à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

><p>Elle était en train de rire quand il arriva sur la place Saint-Pierre et cela décupla sa colère. Non pas contre elle, bien sur, mais contre les Napolitains. Et contre lui-même, dont la nouvelle qu'il allait lui annoncer allait détruire ce visage radieux qu'elle abordait.<p>

Le chemin du retour avait paru plus long à Cesare qu'à l'allé. Sans doute parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir son épée et de transpercer Alfonso d'Aragon à chaque kilomètres parcouru. Il avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi furieux contre quelqu'un. Et surtout aussi dégoûté. Cet Alfonso n'était qu'un demi homme. Un homme qui est incapable de défendre les intérêts de sa futur femme n'en était pas un. Bien que la voix d'Alfonso n'aurait certainement rien changée au fait. Le roi de Naples était aussi déterminé que de l'acier.

Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'il ne voyait pas comment contourner l'obstacle que représentait le roi de Naples en ce qui concernait Giovanni. Le roi était parfaitement en son droit de réclamer que l'enfant soit écarté. Cesare pouvait menacer, et il n'hésiterait pas. L'alliance pourrait être rompu aussi, et si il devait être honnête envers lui-même, c'est ce que Cesare aurait préféré.

Naples ne valait rien sur le plan stratégique. Un royaume triste, dénué de force où d'armée, ne contenant qu'un roi vaniteux et aussi vil qu'un serpent. Ce mariage n'apporterait rien de bon à leur famille. Et il ne pensait pas que cela apporterait quoi que ce soit de bon à Lucrezia. Elle ne pourrait jamais compter sur lui, jamais se reposer sur la force d'Alfonso, simplement parce qu'il n'en à pas. Et Cesare ne pourrait jamais faire confiance à cet avorton pour la sécurité de Lucrezia. Est-ce à cet homme qu'il allait confier sa soeur ? Etait-ce dans cette ville immonde, entre les mains de ce roi cruel, qu'il allait vraiment envoyer Lucrezia ?

Cesare avait l'impression de brûler à l'intérieur. Les flammes dévorait ses entrailles et faisait bouillir son sang. Il avait envie d'hurler à Naples d'aller en enfer et de garder Lucrezia en sûreté, à Rome, dans le palais apostolique. Mais elle l'avait choisi… Elle l'avait choisi. Elle était persuadée qu'il ferait son bonheur.

« Ce lâche en est purement incapable » grogna intérieurement Cesare. « Je suis le seul à le pouvoir ».

Cesare, accompagné d'Alfonso et de Micheletto, descendit de son cheval tandis qu'il vit Lucrezia s'approcher des marches du Vatican, et que leur mère, Vanozza, restait un peu à l'arrière pour laisser Lucrezia accueillir son fiancé et son frère. Cesare regarda sa soeur du coin de l'œil tandis qu'Alfonso courait vers elle. Elle portait une robe rouge bordeaux. Ravissante. Un véritable joyau. Pourtant, sa beauté lui fut gâchée par l'image d'Alfonso l'embrassant tandis qu'elle riait doucement. Il était rare qu'on puisse lui gâcher le plaisir de voir Lucrezia rire. Impossible aurait-il dit même. Mais la voir être embrasser par un autre homme lui en ôtait tout plaisir. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour la jalousie, pas maintenant. Il fallait absolument qu'il mette Lucrezia au courant.

Il se dépêcha de monter les marches tandis que Lucrezia et Alfonso échangèrent quelques mots et Cesare sentit un pincement de satisfaction à les séparer lorsqu'il effleura le dos de sa soeur afin qu'elle se tourne vers lui, ce qu'elle fit avec un visage rayonnant. Visage qui lui fit quelque un peu culpabiliser pour la joie qu'il venait de ressentir à l'idée de l'éloigner d'Alfonso. Juste un peu, cela dit. Sa colère contre Alfonso était bien trop grande.

- Viens, nous avons à parler, déclara-t-il sombrement à Lucrezia en la tirant par le bras afin de l'arracher à Alfonso.

« Elle est à moi. A moi et à moi seul ». Il chassa cette pensée. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, ces temps-ci. Ce genre de phrases qui lui parcourait l'esprit depuis des années s'était décuplé depuis le jour où Lucrezia s'était… dévoilée à lui. L'image de Lucrezia nue lui revint directement à l'esprit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette journée, ce n'était pas le corps dénudé de Lucrezia qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Mais son regard.

Un regard séducteur, brûlant de désir. Sur le coup, son esprit avait été complètement retourné, il avait été incapable de penser correctement. Mais une fois qu'il avait quitté la pièce, il était allé dans la salle d'entraînement afin de se défouler. Et il ne réfléchissait jamais mieux que quand il se battait à l'épée. Le combat éclaircissait et aiguisait son esprit. Et il avait vraiment besoin de se dépenser. De mettre l'énergie qui avait monté en lui en quelque chose. En quelque chose de différent que de faire l'amour à sa soeur. Parce qu'il devait bien se l'avouer : c'était ce qu'il avait désiré. Il l'avait désiré ardemment, puissamment, comme jamais il n'avait voulu quelque chose. Elle avait éveillée un feu puissant en lui, un feu démesuré, qu'aucune femme n'avait jamais su faire naître en lui.

« J'ai eu envie de faire l'amour à ma petite soeur ». Ces mots le tourmentaient. A des moments, il se sentait comme un monstre. Mais le plus souvent… Il revoyait ses yeux. Des yeux qui lui criait de la faire sienne. Elle le désirait aussi ardemment que lui. Alors, Cesare avait frappé plus fort, envoyant plusieurs fois au sol son adversaire, qui avait reçu bien plus de coups que nécessaires ce jour-là.

Depuis, Cesare avait essayé de ne plus y penser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y repense, pas plus qu'elle ne le devait. C'était hors de leur portée. Cela pourrait les détruire totalement, eux et tout le reste de leur famille. Un moment de faiblesse. Cela arrivait à bien des gens. Mais ils ne devaient pas se permettre de recommencer. Alors, Cesare avait essayé de retrouver son aptitude d'antan et faire comme si ce moment ne s'était jamais produit.

Mais c'était impossible. Il ne parvenait plus à la voir de la même manière et cela le tourmentait. Maintenant, quand il l'a regardait, il l'a voyait nue et emplie de désir. Il l'a voyait femme, séduisante, sûre de son pouvoir. Et non plus l'adorable fillette insouciante dont il avait toujours gardé l'image jusque là. Bien des fois, ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient plus à son visage. Mais descendait sur sa poitrine. Sur ses hanches délicieuses. Délicieuse… et à jamais interdite. A chaque fois, il se faisait l'effet d'un dégénéré. A chaque fois, il essayait d'oublier.

Mais Cesare chassa ses pensées sombres de sa tête. Il avait bien le temps de se tourmenter à ce sujet plus tard. Il y'avait des problèmes bien plus urgent à régler à présent. Tandis que Lucrezia et lui s'avancèrent dans une entrée secondaire du palais apostolique, Cesare sentit qu'elle s'était raidit et qu'elle avait compris. Bien sur qu'elle avait compris. Si il avait réussi à convaincre le roi, il l'aurait accueilli bien différemment. Il lui aurait fait le sourire le plus grand et elle lui aurait courue dans ses bras de bonheur. Sans pensée un seul instant à embrasser Alfonso…

* * *

><p>- Il a refusé ? Dit-elle sombrement en entrant dans le palais.<p>

Cependant, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sur qu'il avait refusé. Quel roi accepterait un enfant bâtard dans une famille royale ? C'était logique, prévisible. Pourtant, Lucrezia ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir cruellement déçue. Et frustrée, si frustrée. Seigneur, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait toucher le bonheur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se dresse entre lui et elle ?

Elle avait quelque peu compris dès qu'elle avait vu Cesare arriver dans la place Saint-Pierre. Quand elle avait aperçu sa silhouette au loin, elle avait serré la main de sa mère, excitée, joyeuse. Enfin, il était revenu. Elle s'était tout de suite sentie plus sereine. Ses quelques jours sans lui avaient été pénibles. Que se passait-il à Naples ? Parvenait-il à convaincre le roi ? Que faisait-il de son temps libre, le soir ? Recevait-il des femmes dans son lit ? De belles Napolitaines à la peau sombre, comme Sancia…

Lucrezia s'était surprise à laisser la jalousie la dévorée pendant des nuits entières. Elle qui arrivait toujours à repousser ce sentiment gênant, pourtant… Mais imaginer Cesare avec des beautés comme Sancia la rendait folle. Elle haïssait Sancia. Elle l'avait détestée dès le premier regard. Cette si belle femme, qui possédait cette beauté si différente de la sienne. C'était presque un devoir, entre les femmes trop belles, de se détester. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas portée Sancia dans son cœur quand elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme était entièrement fausse. Qu'elle se jouait de tous.

Et elle avait eu bien raison, dans un sens. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas hésitée un seul instant à partager la couche de Juan alors qu'elle venait de se marier à Gioffre. C'était Cesare qui lui avait confié cela. Tout d'abord, elle s'était sentie compréhensive envers Sancia. Cela ne devait pas être facile d'épouser un enfant. Ni très amusant. Et Juan savait comment séduire une femme… Mais les jours qui suivirent, elle traitait Gioffre avec « gentillesse » comme disait Juan. Ce qui signifiait, pour Sancia, de traiter Gioffre comme si il était un attardé. Où faire comme si il n'existait pas, pour dévorer Juan des yeux. Où Cesare, à l'occasion…

Quand elle avait vu les rares fois où Sancia avait posée son regard langoureux sur Cesare, elle avait eu presque l'impression de s'hérisser comme un chat. Certes, comment ne pas regarder Cesare ? C'était plus qu'un bel homme. En plus de sa beauté, il avait cette prestance, cette assurance sombre qui attirait le regard sur lui. Il était naturel que les femmes l'admirent, légitime. Mais savoir cette petite putain le regarder était insupportable pour Lucrezia. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle souillait son frère avec ses yeux. Mais Sancia n'avait jamais osée s'approcher de Cesare. Et Cesare ne l'avait jamais regardée de cette manière, pour le plus grand soulagement de Lucrezia.

A cette époque là, elle s'était dite qu'elle ne voulait pas que Cesare s'acoquine avec une femme aussi peu digne de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait que c'était une jalousie pure. Dieu merci, aujourd'hui Sancia était loin, à Squillace. Loin de Cesare. Mais à Naples, les femmes comme elle ne manquait pas… Et Cesare n'allait certainement pas rester chaste. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Ursula était morte. Il avait certainement eu d'autres femmes. Et il aurait été bien idiot de ne pas profiter des belles napolitaines.

Lucrezia détestait penser cela. Cela lui donnait autant envie de pleurer que de hurler. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas exiger que Cesare… Oh seigneur, quel folie. Enfin, elle ne pensait pas aux Napolitaines et à Cesare lorsqu'il était arrivé. Elle s'était bien assez torturée comme cela durant son absence. Et elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle n'avait que très peu pensé à Alfonso, mais elle avait ressenti un réel plaisir de revoir son agréable et joyeux visage.

Le visage de Cesare, en revanche, était sombre. Et cela disait tout. Les négociations s'étaient mal passées. Il lui aurait sourit, si il était parvenu à convaincre le roi, il l'aurait taquinée, il aurait été insouciant. Mais il était contrarié, cela se voyait clairement dans son expression et dans son regard. Et maintenant, elle en avait la confirmation. Oh oui, elle déçue et en colère. Mais ce n'était pas Cesare qui l'avait déçue. Elle savait très bien qu'il y'avait peu de chance que cela fonctionne. Elle était tout simplement déçue de la vie. Mais elle n'était pas encore capable d'accepter l'idée que son enfant lui soit arrachée. Cette pensée était intolérable pour elle.

- Lorsqu'il reviendra à la raison, il se rendra compte que le bonheur d'un enfant est un modeste prix à payer pour satisfaire Rome, déclara-t-il fermement en lui prenant les mains qu'il serra avec force.

Elle aimait cette force plus que tout, par moments. Et cela lui avait manqué horriblement. C'était quelque chose que ni Alfonso, ni Paolo ni Raffaelo n'avait. Cette force intérieure inébranlable sur lequel elle pouvait se reposer quand elle allait mal. Cesare était bien souvent le seul avec qui elle pouvait se détendre entièrement. S'apaiser. Sa voix vibrait de détermination. Bien sur, il lui avait promis de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour elle… Lui non plus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Mais que c'était exaspérant ! Qu'il faille faire tant de manières pour un bébé innocent !

- En effet, le bonheur d'un seul enfant et celui de sa mère. Est-ce tellement exigée qu'il faille proférer des menaces ? Que des alliances risquent d'être mise en périls ? Lança-t-elle durement, sa voix montant doucement mais dangereusement.

Lucrezia ne voulait pas crier, surtout pas contre Cesare. Il n'était en rien responsable. Au contraire, il se battait tant pour elle ! Mais elle avait envie d'aller voir ce roi de Naples et de le secouer, le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui ! Etait-ce vraiment trop demandé ? D'avoir son fils auprès d'elle ? Quel mal ferait un enfant ? Elle savait très bien que Cesare était parfaitement capable de se mettre Naples à dos. Et elle sentait aussi qu'il en avait terriblement envie, à cet instant. Mais il ne fallait pas. Elle avait trouvée un époux tendre en Alfonso et il lui offrirait une vie qui serait paisible. Pas question d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour tout détruire maintenant. C'était si épuisant… Elle s'était un peu éloignée de Cesare tandis qu'elle sentait les larmes monter. Des larmes contre lequel elle se battait de toutes ses forces. Pas question de pleurer. Elle aurait l'impression de céder quelque chose à ce maudit roi de Naples.

- Suis-je tellement difficile à aimer ? Gémit-elle, les mots lui échappant tandis qu'elle regardait le mur, qui se brouillait à cause de ses larmes.

Ah, elle ne voulait pas dire cela. Pas à voix haute. Mais c'était la vérité, au fond. Chaque fois qu'un homme tombait amoureux d'elle, tout se révélait si… compliqué ! Paolo en était même mort… L'aimer était un véritable cauchemar. Elle était un cauchemar pour tous les hommes qui tombait amoureux d'elle.

- Non, non, mon âme, murmura Cesare en lui attrapant le bras afin qu'elle se retourne vers lui pour la regarder.

Lucrezia plongea son regard dans le sien et elle vit qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle. Oui, un cauchemar pour tous les hommes qui l'aimait. Surtout pour Cesare qui se tourmentait tellement afin de la rendre heureuse. L'inquiétude et la douceur se mélangeaient à la colère dans les yeux de son frère. Mais il avait toujours cet éclat dur qui ne le quittait presque jamais. Cet éclat de force. Lucrezia parvint à ravaler ses larmes mais elle sentait toujours ce goût amer dans sa gorge. Maudit soit Naples, maudit soit ce roi. Non seulement il causait son chagrin, mais aussi celui de Cesare. Il méritait d'être heureux, encore plus qu'elle peut-être. Mais à lui aussi la vie semblait bien décidée à le tourmenter. Leurs deux amours étaient morts. Bien souvent, elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvait compter que l'un sur l'autre. Un éclat de colère la prit brusquement, une colère qui montait lentement en elle à cet instant.

- Rome est le sommet du monde, déclara-t-elle doucement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et nous sommes à son pinacle. Pourtant, quoi que j'essaie, quoi que je fasse, j'ai beau me tourner de tous les côtés, rien n'y fait ! Il semble que je ne puisse trouver ce qui m'apportera le bonheur !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier dans ces dernières phrases tout en se détournant de Cesare pendant un instant. Lucrezia se sentait maudite. Même avec Alfonso, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne trouverait pas le bonheur en entier, comme elle le rêvait. Elle se sentait prise au piège d'absolument tout. Et la papauté de leur père, la puissance de leur famille ne l'aidait en rien.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureuse ? S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers Cesare brusquement.

« Parce que la personne qui puisse faire ton bonheur est sous tes yeux. Et que même si il le veut ardemment, il ne le peut pas ». Cette pensée la glaça totalement. Car elle était si vraie. Elle se rappelait à cet instant les mots de Cesare quelques jours après la mort de Juan. Quand il lui avait parlé de fuir tout les deux. Elle en avait rien, à ce moment là. Mais maintenant, elle voyait tout l'attrait de ce rêve. Partir loin de Rome. Ne plus être Lucrezia Borgia, fille du pape. Etre une jeune femme comme les autres, libre d'aimer qui elle veut. D'aimer Cesare… qui ne serait pas son frère, mais un homme ordinaire. Seigneur, quel doux rêve…

Cesare l'attira près de lui et son regard était brûlant.

- Je vais faire ton bonheur. Je te le promets… Murmura-t-il avec douceur, d'une voix légèrement vacillante.

« Oui… Tu est le seul qui le peut, dans le fond ». Mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi, bien sur. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve fou. Magnifique, mais irréalisable. A jamais hors de portée. Cela fit revenir ses larmes. Il allait se battre pour Giovanni, bien sur. Ce serait une belle vie. Alfonso lui donnerait une belle vie, paisible, sereine. Elle sourirait et rirait souvent, serait tranquille et apaisée. C'était le meilleur qu'elle pouvait désirer. Car elle ne serait jamais totalement heureuse.

Seul Cesare pouvait faire son bonheur, son véritable bonheur. Il _était _son bonheur. Et il ne le pouvait pas. Quand bien même il le désirait ardemment. Quand bien même les choses évolueraient entre eux, elle ne voyait pas de solution, pas d'avenir pour eux deux. C'était de la folie. Lucrezia savait qu'il valait mieux que les choses s'arrêtent et qu'ils retrouvent vraiment leur relation d'antan. Mais c'était tout aussi impossible. Le seul moyen pour qu'ils retrouvent ce qu'ils était avant, c'était qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Définitivement. Et cela, jamais. Plutôt mourir noyée dans le Tibre.

Lucrezia sentit l'épuisement la prendre d'un coup. Elle s'approcha de Cesare et se blottit un peu contre lui tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur son front, sa joue chaude contre sa peau. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Alfonso était dehors et attendait, bien sur. Et Dieu sait que les problèmes qui allaient arriver seraient immenses et dures. Mais elle se sentait si bien, si apaisée, là, près de son frère, qu'elle n'était pas prête à retourner dans le monde réel.

Encore justes quelques instants.


End file.
